The Mask that Seals Within
by Tonkotsu-chan
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic so it might (will) suck. Sakura was assigned a mission with her fellow ANBU members to capture a certain someone. What if that certain someone is Uchiha Sasuke? And what if he came back with different views? Read to find out.R&R please! sasusaku Rated T for language.
1. ANBU mission:FAILED! But

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, so it might (will) suck. I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as you want me to, for further chapters. Also, the chapters might be short. I'll see what I can do. Anyways, please enjoy! Also, I came up with names for the story. Tell me your opinion on these characters in your reviews! I don-**

 **Sasuke: Just shut up and get on with it.**

 **Tonkotsu-chan: Ok... (Sweat drop) Na-**

 **Naruto: *gasp* DO YOU LIKE RAMEN TOO?!**

 **Tonkotsu-chan:** _ **sigh, wouldn't it be fun for Sasuke to waste his time with pointless thoughts...**_ **You know what Naruto? Yes, I lo-**

 **Sasuke: SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT!**

 **Tonkotsu-chan: Heh heh... (Nervous laugh) But some Japanese words will pop up here and there, so feel free to ask me!** _ **Now, with these two goofballs...it's going to be a long day...**_

 _ **Also! I am creating a character map. So, just a heads-up! ;)**_

* * *

"Let's go." The ANBU captain said, with the tiger mask. Her cloak was floating up and down as the trees rustled with the late night wind.

"Hai." "Yeah!" "Let's go kick some a-" "Shut up." "Aa."

The ANBU squad flew through the trees, searching for one specific target. Under direct orders of Tsunade, they were to capture the fugitive, none other than the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. This particular squad was known for its ability to perfect missions of all types, any day. This squad consisted of Haruno Sakura as captain, Enokida Mayako, Yama Umi, Ohori Kentaro, Asaka Hide, and Asa Hide. They split into groups of two, one group on the left flank of the target, one group behind the target, and one group on the right of the target. This formation is performed for missions like this. What they didn't know that this was **THE** Uchiha Sasuke, the one that took Orochimaru's power and killed him, killed his brother, and with the Mangekyo sharingan. Or so they thought.

 _Hn, this is interesting._ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk on his face. _Do they even think that sending ANBU will stop me? They must joking. I guess I'll have to deal with them now if they're going to tail me. Tch, annoying._

 _This chakra signature, I recognize it. Why didn't Shishou tell me who this_ really _is? Emotions my_ foot. _It's so familiar..._ Sakura battled with her thoughts. Deep down, she hoped that it was the precious onyx-eyed boy whom she loved. _No, it can't be. After all of these years-_

The target abruptly stopped moving. "Come out of the shadows, it's very childish." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _No way! That voice, it's too deep and familiar._

Sakura ripped off her cloak, so did the others. The cloaks flew away into the wind, forgotten. "So you found us, huh? So, let's begin." Sakura said, in a low voice to conceal her identity. No way was she going to let Sasuke find out who she was! Kentaro (look up for reference!) pulled out his _ninjato,_ slowly, as did the others. Sasuke just smirked, for these _pathetic_ little swords were nothing compared to his kusanagi.

Umi, with her long navy hair, dashed at Sasuke. He already had his sharingan activated, so he easily evaded this attack, but he felt a presence behind him. He dodged Umi's attack and she fell right into Ichiro, who was behind Sasuke. Hide used an earth style jutsu and hid underground. He grabbed Sasuke's ankle and jumped out of the ground. "Heh. I got you in my trap." Hide threw Sasuke so that he pulled a wire, and paper bombs came flying towards Sasuke. He did dodge the paper bombs, but the explosion caused damage. As the whole squad engaged combat, little tendrils of Sakura's distinguishable pink hair fell out of her ponytail. Sasuke quickly noticed this, but dismissed the thought that it might be one of his old comrades.

* * *

 _No way. She was so weak, it's almost_ impossible _for her to have joined the ANBU. She can be another pink haired girl._

 **Yeah, whatever. Not like there were any other girls with pink hair.**

 _Just_ who _are you? Is this a genjutsu? No, I would've noticed._

 **I'm your** _ **most**_ **honest thoughts. And no, this is not genjutsu. Stop overreacting. Besides, we've got** _ **Sakura**_ **with us.**

 _SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm in a battle right now! Bye!_

 _ **Wow, I'm hurt, really. At least have**_ _ **some**_ _ **feelings. Even with yourself you're emotionless. Wow.**_

 _I don't care about your feelings, if you have any. And no, I'm not emotionless. Bye._

 _Not only Sasuke was physically fighting, he was fighting with the mysterious (Cough cough, INNER Sasuke.) voice inside him. Inside the captain's mask, he saw piercing emerald eyes, staring into his deep, endless onyx eyes. He felt lost in them, not knowing this feeling. He tried to run, but the eyes kept staring. Staring straight into his mind, his thoughts, his_ _soul._ _Staring, endlessly. It didn't want to stop, and it had no intention of stopping. Forever lost, stranded in those eyes of hers. It was only then when he realized he was lost in his own_ _comrade's_ _eyes. He quickly retreated his sword, and ran deeper into the forest. The more he ran, the more he hurt his HUGE Uchiha pride._

 _Wait, am I_ _ **falling**_ _for her? No way…_

 _ **Hahaha! See! I did that for you! Be proud of me! I just gave you someone to**_ _ **love!**_

 _Wait, WHAT?! LOVE?! WHAT THE FU-_

* * *

Sakura was doing hand-to-hand combat with Sasuke. She kept on staring at him, intently. She swore she saw Sasuke's eyes looked clouded by something she had never seen before. They continued fighting, exchanging punches and kicks. She was about to hit him with her trademark chakra-infused punch when he started to run.

 _Since when was_ he _the coward? Must hurt his pride. HAH!_

 **Hmm… Looks like Sasuke is** _ **hotter**_ **than last time you saw him.**

 _I have no time for your bullshi-_

 **Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah, but my precious little Sakura. It's my crap that keeps you sane. Remember the good ol' days? Ah…**

 _I thought that I took care of you 5 years ago. And no, I was barely sane to begin with, so shut up. I'm on a very important mission right now, as you can see._

 **Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you see the way that he looked into your eyes? Squeeee!**

 _I should've known. Bye!_

 **WAI-**

* * *

Sasuke raced through the trees, leaping off branches, carelessly leaving footprints.

"Leave me to him! The rest of you, inform Tsunade-sama of the current situation. GO!"

"Hai!"

The squad left the forest in a tornado of leaves. Sakura dashed after Sasuke, following his footprints. Meanwhile, Sasuke stopped, and hid in the trees. He spotted a dash of pink and he smirked. She fell into his trap. Or so he thought.

Sakura was well aware of the trap hiding, lying in the wait. She made it look like she didn't know there was a trap. In reality, she knew exactly where Sasuke was. As Sasuke waited, he noticed something odd about the way she moved. She moved with too much confidence in each step, as if she knew something.

As if on cue, the paper bombs were launched at her, and she dodged them perfectly. Sasuke started weaving signs for a jutsu. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ A huge ball of fire came at Sakura, so she did what most shinobi would do. A substitution jutsu. He used his sharingan to locate her, and he found her not too far away. However, this fight cannot drag any longer, they were both extremely low on chakra. They couldn't afford losing anymore. They both had to put an end to this fight. Sasuke found her sitting in the grass, leaning on a tree stump. Sasuke used a teleportation jutsu and he dashed to right in front of whoever (Cough cough, SAKURA), merely inches away from the mask.

"I'm surprised with your abilities, _captain._ " Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face.

Sakura was frozen with disbelief, if it weren't for the mask, she would be embarrassed with how red she was. She had learned well how to hide emotions, but with _Sasuke,_ her soft spot, she was powerless. "What do you want with the village?" Sakura asked with a hint of anger.

"I'm just here to _kill the Elders_." Sasuke simply answered. He knew deep down, that he _knew_ this person. He couldn't quite grasp it but, he knew that it was Sakura. It _had_ to be Sakura. Such light in those eyes, hair of purity and kindness, yet a bubbly and dangerous personality. He could tell her from other people _miles_ away, looking at her hair. It looked so silky and soft, how much he wanted to just _run his hands through it._ His hand was _**itching**_ to tuck the messed up strands of hair behind her ear. Deep down he knew, yet would rather _die_ than admit it out loud, that he had _feelings_ for her. How much it _hurt_ his pride to think about how beautiful she was. He just wanted to _smash_ the mask to bits so he could see the perfect porcelain face, light pink lips, rosy cheeks, and _fascinating_ eyes. He could spend a whole _day_ staring into those entrapping orbs of emerald light.

* * *

 _Ugh, did I really just think those very thoughts? How_ embarrassing _! To even think about it brings shame._

 **You can thank ME later. I just helped you with your imaginary poetry homework.**

 _Are you_ RETARDED? _What good would that crap do? WHY do I waste my_ BRAIN CELLS _on stuff like this?_

 **I have NEVER been offended** _ **this**_ **much. I'm hurt, really. Wasn't one of your goals** _ **clan restoration**_ **? How do you expect to do** _ **that**_ **when you're pretty much** _ **RETARDED**_ **when it comes to socialism?**

 _I never asked for your help._

 **You never ask for** _ **any**_ **help. According to your/our dictionary, the word "help" doesn't even** _ **exist.**_

 _Why thank you for that_ wonderful _comment. I will cherish it in my heart._

 **You mean the heart you don't have? Sure.**

 _I don't need this. Bye._

* * *

As Sasuke stared at her intently, she thought about him. How he stared at her, looking as if he wanted to crush her mask, yet it was clouded, those same confused and lost eyes, yearning for something. Just like before. She looked at her long lost comrade. The one that had broken her heart, the one with no feelings, no remorse, with chicken-butt hair. _Even though it looks like a chicken's butt, I still wonder how it maintains its form. Those onyx eyes, the endless pits of darkness. Those same eyes that hide the emotion you fail to show. I remember holding your big hands, so warm, so safe. Yet these same hands had turned into the hands of a merciless killer. What had become of him? Why do I still love him? He's the one who broke my heart, who tore Naruto apart, who killed his own brother, who killed so many people, and will continue. There's nothing left for me to do, except pick up the pieces of his mess and kindly return them to him. What can I do for him?_

 _Is he helpless? Can I save you from the darkness of hatred with just my little feelings for you? Ne, Sasuke-kun? NE, SASUKE-KUN?!_ As Sakura fell into the depths of confusion and unanswered questions, silent tears drifted down her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke quietly noticed this, and wondered what to do.

 _Should I wipe them away_? _No, I'm supposed to be her enemy. Also, that would be too obvious._

 **Obvious of what? Hmm? I'm waiting, Sasu-chan!**

 _I thought I lost you._

 **Am I getting an answer or what honeybuns? Or are you too** _ **chicken?**_

Now, Inner Sasuke _knew_ he hated being called a chicken. ( **A\N:** I think you can figure out why. Tee hee!)

 _You-! *sigh* How are you inside of me. You are the polar opposite of me._

 **You know what they say, "Opposites attract!"**

 _You-! You pervert! WHY would you say that?! I'm not GAY like YOU!_

 **I see what you did there. You said we were polar opposites and you weren't gay. Are you** _ **assuming**_ **that I'm gay?! HEY! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to have such** _ **poetic**_ **thoughts about** _ **Saku-hime.**_

 _Okay, first of all, I can come up of thoughts on my_ **own.** _Also, don't call Sakura "Saku-hime." That's just wrong. I seriously can't believe I'm having an argument with my mind. I'm really going crazy…_

 **Whatever. I'm just too good for you, little Sasu-chan. I'm leaving. Have a great day Mr. I-don't-have-feelings-and-I'm-socially-retarded-and-I-can't-confess-my-wittle-feelings-for-my-little-pwecious-Saku-hime.**

 _You're so petty._

 _ **NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII?!YOU WANT TO GO?! HUH?! YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!**_

 _Genius, we're in my head. You can't inflict physical pai-OW! WHAT THE HELL?!_

 **YOU WERE SAYING?!**

 _DIEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _*punch* *kick*_

 **NOOOOOO!** _ **YOU**_ **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

During this "mental battle between the Sasukes" (?), Sakura slowly drifted away from reality, she slowly wobbled side to side before collapsing into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke snapped out of, erm, well his "battle" and looked at the fragile being in his arms. He had absolutely _**NO**_ idea on what to do with her. And then, her mask slipped off. Thus revealing her pale porcelain face, her rosy cheeks, her light pink lips, and her eyelids covering her emerald orbs.

Oh, how he _ached_ to, erm, well, kiss those lips. He blushed ( **A/N: Aww! So Kawaii! I can imagine little Sasuke** _ **blushing**_ ) a little at the thought of it. He quickly dismissed the thought before the "other" inhabitant of his mind made fun of him. The thought of it made him shudder. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her calm face, framed by the loose tendrils of hair that fell out of her ponytail. He stroked her cheek gently, and he saw her shiver.

 _Oh no! She's cold and I have to leave before her squad comes back!_

He could sense them coming. Sasuke quickly slipped her mask back on her beautiful face, stroked her cheek one last time, set her down, and left.

By the time the other ANBU got there, they saw her lying on her back peacefully. No signs of fatal damage, and no signs of Sasuke. Tsunade herself came, because of what she heard about her dear little apprentice. Everyone wondered why Sakura was so peaceful. "Shit. We let him get away." But, what Tsunade really meant behind these words was, "So, he finally confronted his feelings, huh." But what they didn't realize, was that Sakura held a note in her right palm.


	2. A-not-really-date date!

**A/N: Hi guys! Hoped you liked the little cliffhanger I left for you! ;) Anyways, I have a change of plans and I probably won't be able to make the character map…. Oh well! We all have lives now, don't we? Also, some** _ **new**_ **character may be introduced….Enough talking, and on with the story!**

 **Sasuke: Finally you stopped talking. I think my ears were bleeding or something.**

 **Sakura: Sasuke-kun, don't be mean to Tonkotsu-chan! She's trying to be nice!**

 **Naruto: Hey! What about me?!**

 **Tonkotsu-chan: Hey Naruto guess what! I'm going to treat you to Ichiraku's for ramen if you're a good boy!**

 **Naruto: Really?**

 **Sasuke: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, DOBE!**

 **Naruto:** _ **YOU**_ **SHUT UP, TEME!**

 ***insert two bodies falling to the ground* Sakura: Tonkotsu-chan does not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. Kishimoto-sensei does. Tonkotsu-chan, did you actually mean what you said?**

 **Tonkotsu-chan: Umm….no. I don't have any ryo left. I'm kind of** _ **broke.**_ **Sorry Naruto….**

* * *

 **_** **Chapter 2: The Secret Note**

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open slowly, as she took in her environment. She was laid on her back to the grass, with little white dandelions here and there. There was a full moon, illuminating the dark sky. It was like a black blanket over the atmosphere, with little holes in it full of light. The green trees rustled as the night breeze blew over the forest.

 _Where am I? Most importantly, where is_ _ **Sasuke**_ _? Oh no, did he get away?_

 **There are some things I would like to keep secret from my little Saku-chan.**

 _What do you mean? WHAT?! Don't call me that!_

 **It would be so nice for blackmail. The way he looked at** _ **us,**_ **he was so gentle, and then he slipped us a note.**

 _What the_ hell?! _What are you_ talking _about? Who's_ he _?!_

 **You don't remember? Such a pity. Look in your palm.**

 _Remember what? You're so annoying. Tch, invading my thoughts._

Sakura sat up, and she noticed that her mask was looser than before. She didn't care, because that usually happened in fights. She saw her whole squad there, with Tsunade. She blinked her eyes before standing up, and staggering over to Tsunade, trampling little dandelions with each step. "Did he get away?" Sakura asked, with guilt in her voice. "Yes." Sakura felt a stab of guilt in her heart, because this is the first time she ever failed a mission. Afterwards, Tsunade dismissed the squad to a day off. They all consumed too much chakra, so Ichiro helped Sakura through the trees. As they neared the Hokage tower, Sakura took notice of the note in hand. She stared at it in confusion. Who wrote this? Is it dangerous? She was going to hand it over to Tsunade. It had her NAME! How did he know? But then, when she read it, it was as if she _needed_ this note. It said:

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **Meet me at the**_ **bench.** _ **Tonight at 12:00. -S.U.**_

She thought it was pretty shady, but she complied. At 11:45, she left her house, wearing a green dress with cherry blossom petals at the bottom. Under it of course, she wore shorts and her kunai holster that was covered by her dress. She wore her shinobi sandals and crept in the shadows, silently. Lastly, she had her mask even though Sasuke knew who she was. The deserted streets were dark, with only the dim streetlights and the stars to count on for light. The shadows of the night were stretched out, as the moon was at its peak, watching everything in the night. And it was until then when realization had dawned upon her.

 _Wait, S.U? Isn't that SASUKE'S INITIALS?!_

 **You just got yourself a date with Mr. Hottie. What's wrong with that?**

 _What's wrong with that?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! GEE, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE FOR THE FACT THAT HE'S A CLASS_ **S** _CRIMINAL, AND EVERYONE WANTS HIM DEAD?! CARE TO THINK ONCE IN A WHILE!_

 **On second thought…**

* * *

As Sasuke jumped through the trees, he could hear faint voices, and of course Sakura's. He just wished that she saw the note he left her. He stopped once he was 10 kilometers away. Sasuke looked behind him to see if anyone tailed him.

 _Baka! Why, YOU of ALL people, had to just TAKE OVER my body?! Where is the LOGIC behind that?!_

 **WHAT?!** _ **THIS**_ **IS THE PAYMENT I GET FOR SETTING UP A DATE FOR YOU AND** _ **Saku-hime?!**_

 _WHAT?! A DATE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU'RE PUTTING SAKURA IN?! BECAUSE IF YOU REALLY CARE FOR HER, SHE WOULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN THAT NOTE!_

 _ **OH SHUT UP!**_ **I'M JUST GIVING YOU A** _ **CHANCE**_ **TO BE A STEP CLOSER TO** _ **CLAN RESTORATION!**_ **BE** _ **APPRECIATIVE**_ **FOR** _ **ONCE!**_

 _CLOSER?! CLOSER?! MORE LIKE_ FARTHER _! IF SHE IS IN TROUBLE, IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME! APPARENTLY, I HAVE PEOPLE ON MY_ **ASS** _EVERYWHERE I GO, SO IF THEY FIND OUT THAT SAKURA IS_ IMPORTANT _TO ME, THEY WILL TAKE HER HOSTAGE AND_ USE _HER TO GET ME!_

… **.I just realized that…**

… _Dumbass….You're just like that dobe, Naruto._

 **Really? Interesting…**

 _Go die in a hole…._

* * *

Sasuke was already by the bench by 11:30, anxiously waiting for the kunoichi to come before he blew his cover. She arrived at 12:00 on the dot. He was relieved but he hid his expression as soon as it fell out. The wind blew, just as it did 5 years ago. The day when he left Konoha. Truth be told, it actually broke _both_ of their hearts. Indeed, Sasuke had timid little feelings for the girl, but his ego (and cough PRIDE) forbid him from thinking about it. The main reason why Sasuke was so _scared_ to love someone is because he thought he might lose someone important to him _again._ And there she was. Her skin almost glowed in the pure moonlight, eyes radiating so many emotions that he couldn't recognize. Pink hair flowing in every direction, framing her masked face. That _mask._ The one that hid the kunoichi, similar to the one he wore every _day_ after Itachi had massacred the clan. The one that hid emotion. The one that made him cold. He _despised_ that mask. He moved in a step closer, and outstretched his hand to remove her mask. Sakura was blushing madly under. The wind howled now, it was getting colder by the moment. _Crap. Why did it_ have _to be cold now? I'm FREEZING!_ Sakura inwardly cursed to herself. Sasuke noticed when Sakura started shivering. _Should I give her my coat?_ ( **A/N: Did you honestly think he would wear his ninja uniform to a** _ **date?**_ **Pff. At least not in this story. Also not with Inner Sasuke taunting him he isn't. He's wearing black pants and a** **dark** **blue REGULAR [no, not the weird turtleneck or whatever the hell it is] shirt with a yes, you guessed it, BLACK coat. I try sometimes.)** He slowly removed the mask only to find a pair of emerald orbs _burning_ into his onyx eyes. He almost flinched at this. Afterwards, he sighed and sat down on the bench. "Sit here. You're going to get a cold if you stand in the wind." Sakura stared at him with open eyes. Did he just _start a conversation?_ _Holy crap, am I drunk? No, this is too real._ Meanwhile, Sasuke closed his eyes.

 **Looks like you're not the social retard I thought you were.**

 _Shut up._

 **Ooh, moody now are we? This is interesting. Might as well get the popcorn.**

 _Where would you get popcorn baka? It's not like there's a popcorn machi- Wow._

 **You were saying? Get loose! It's called** _ **imagination.**_ **Wait, that word doesn't exist in our dictionary either. So sad.**

 _I don't need this crap. Bye._

Sasuke patiently waited. The stones in the path looked in a different pattern he saw them last time, 5 years. Getting impatient, he picked up Sakura and placed her on the opposite side of the bench. Surprisingly, Sakura swore that she saw Sasuke's face heat up a bit. _Must be Inner Sakura snooping around my optic nerves. Ugh!_ Sasuke saw Sakura's face turn red like a tomato.

 _Mmmm….tomatoes!_

 **Is my little** **Mr. I-don't-have-feelings-and-I'm-socially-retarded-and-I-can't-confess-my-wittle-feelings-for-my-little-pwecious-Saku-hime thinking** _ **dirty**_ **thoughts?** (Refer to chapter one!)

 _WHAT?! I really wonder what goes on in your head sometimes. No, her face just reminded me of tomatoes and I'm really hungry. What's wrong with you?_

* * *

After what seemed like hours of staring, Sakura broke the silence. "Why me?" Sasuke stared at her in confusion. What does she mean? After a few moments, he simply answered, "Because." Sakura stood up and walked over to right in front of Sasuke, with eyes full of anger, confusion, and love. Quite the combination, but Sasuke shook it off. "Because?" Sasuke sighed. He moved in. Her emerald eyes bore into his skull. They were merely inches away now, dangerously close. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't say anything. His breath tickled her neck, and she was blushing madly. Her breathing hitched as he moved in closer to whisper something in her ear. "Don't tell anyone." He said with a smirk. Her eyes widened. What does he mean by that? He could really be sooooo confusing sometimes. Sasuke took her hand and left a cherry blossom in it. He vanished with a flash and left a flustered Sakura standing in the cold, with his jacket.

 _Ugh, now I have to deal with Suigetsu and Karin. Annoying._

 **Its ok, I just want to see her reaction when she finds out that you're seeing Sakura. *cackles maniacally***

 _Oh no. I don't want to even_ think _about her right now. She is so, so, so annoying. I can't even handle her if I'm with her alone in a room. Thinking about what goes in her head just disturbs me. *shudders*_ **(A/N: Yes, this is some Karin bashing. I can't help it, it's just natural that I don't like her.)**

Sakura was standing there, confused. One moment Sasuke was mere millimeters away from her, but now he is nowhere to be seen. Although she was pretty pissed off, she went back home in a flash. As she took of her shinobi sandals, she climbed up the stairs, ever so making a _creak_ sound while trying _not_ to blow her cover. She tiptoed back to her room, and called it a night.

* * *

 **I know it's a little short, but I really tried to squeeze in some time for this. It's January, and school is still here (unfortunately). I'm trying to focus on schoolwork, so expect an update in 2 or more weeks. Sorry! Anyway, leave a review telling me anything I should know.**

 **Adios!**

 **Tonkotsu-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: FUN

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SOOO SORRY! STAB ME WITH ALL OF YOUR KUNAI (not literally, of course. 'Cuz then there will be no story.)! I'm sorry to all of those who I have failed! It's just that…school…yup. I can't make an excuse for my laziness, can I?**

 **Sasuke: No. About time you updated, lazy.**

 **Tonkotsu: (sweat drops) I know… I had school…and a case of the great lazy disease.**

 **Sasuke: Sure…**

 **Sakura: All standard disclaimers apply!**

 **Enjoy! Some new character(s) might appear! I'm just excited thinking about it! YAY!**

Chapter 3_

Sakura hissed as the sun's rays peaked through her blinds. She slowly rose up, blinking each green orb slowly. Just as she was dive back into the oh-so-wonderful blankets, a certain blonde was calling for his favorite teammate.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

She groaned at the sound of her name at her doorstep. She trudged on with each painful step towards the door, as the banging only got louder.

"Sakura-chan? Hellooo," each call making a certain blonde worried. Sakura put on a fluffy robe and slowly opened the door. "Yes?" Naruto widened his eyes at the sight of her. She had eye bags, her fluffy robe covering her large white T-shirt and blue striped shorts. Her eyes were droopy with something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and her hair looked like something nested in it. He quivered in fear as he saw her.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan…what happened to you?!"

"Life happened. Now, what's brought _you_ here?" Naruto gulped. "I was wondering if you'd like to come see the cherry blossoms. They're blooming! Everyone will be there," Naruto paused. He really wanted to mean it, but they both knew that _he_ won't be there. Sakura just smiled. "Well, we should get ready now if we want to get a good spot, right?" Naruto saw that she was trying to lighten the suddenly depressing mood. "I'll be getting some food and drinks," and with that he left. Sakura closed the door and walked to her room.

 _Hmm… it is only 60 degrees outside. Might as well wear something nice._ **(A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but because I'm American, I know, big surprise, but this was in Fahrenheit. For Celsius, I think it is 15 degrees. I don't know for sure…)**

Sakura pulled out a white shoulder-less long-sleeved shirt with some green leggings. A pair of pink flats along with a pink hat went along with it, too. She was very much feeling the mood of this picnic!

As she got ready, she remembered what happened the night before. Sakura sighed dreamily as she remember how _he_ was so...so…flirtatious? No, wrong word. Smooth. No, that's just _wrong._ He was so _different_ from when she last saw him. 5 years, no that was too long. Sakura glanced at the clock, she was running late! She whizzed through her front door, slamming it shut.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Yes, Sakura had two loudmouth blondes in her life. They were known as the 'Blonde rays of sunshine', ( **A/N: I don't have any rays of sunshine. I'm a sad soul. LOL)** but she just saw them as 'Blonde rays of drama and stupidity'. "What, pig? I couldn't hear you over your oinking," Sakura smirked. A vein bulged in Ino's temple. Ino gave her a deathly stare as she retorted, "I asked what took you so long, but I guess that your huge forehead was blocking your hearing." Sakura gave her a stare that put Sasuke's sharingan to shame. The two had a death-stare contest until Naruto broke them up. "That's enough, you two. We don't want to kill each other at a cherry blossom-viewing picnic, now do we?" The said two turned their heads away and conversed with the other invited guests. The others were there too, enjoying this perfect day.

"Hey! Let's play Hide and Seek!" Naruto requested. Everyone groaned in response. "No one will play that childish and troublesome game of yours," Shikamaru voiced everyone's thoughts, excluding the 'troublesome' part. Naruto had a sly grin plastered onto his face. "Ah yes, that game. I've decided to shake things up a bit." Suddenly, everyone's attention was piqued at this. "You can use the Transformation Jutsu, and whoever loses has to tell everyone one of their deepest secrets." Now, no one was going to fall victim to this, this, this _childish_ game that could very well cost their reputations. So, why not take a shot? _**BAD IDEA.**_ When everyone is trying their best to get you exposed, this is a battlefield not fit for those who would very well risk their _social life_ ( **I know, big deal.** **I should really stop interrupting you. Ignore me.)**.

Everyone was just itching for Naruto to start the game, but he was just enjoying their pain. "Well, you said you didn't want to play. I guess you don't want to know your best friend's deepest secret. Go on with this," Naruto gestured all around him, " _party_." That was it. Kiba was strangling Naruto in less than a split second. "Shut it. We all want to hear you confess your love to Sasu- _gay_." Yes, Kiba indeed thought that Naruto and Sasuke belonged to each other. Unfortunately for him, poor Naruto and Sasuke ( **GASP! NO WAY** ) were straight. Naruto was ready to bash Kiba's skull in, but he decided otherwise, ignoring the hurtful statement. "Let the game begin!" Everyone dashed for a hiding spot. Sakura noticed this, and shrugged.

 _Why should they have all the fun?_

 **HELL YEAH! WHY SHOULD THEY WAKE ME UP ON A PEACEFUL MORNING JUST TO DO STUPID STUFF LIKE THIS?!**

 _WAIT! Before we go, I'm going to grab a few sticks of dango (_ **Look it up. Eat it. I eat it too much for my own good.** _) For safe keeping._

 **GOOD IDEA!**

And with that, my fellow humans, all of Rookie 9 plus Team Gai left, desperate for answers to questions I don't want to think about.

Sakura zipped through the trees, in hope of not being found. She was in a tree, very far away, about to transform when, you guessed it, SASUKE OF ALL PEOPLE _, popped in her face_. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sasuke only smirked in response. He held a finger to his lips, as to tell her to keep quiet. "Are you going to attack the village?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded his head. He replied, "Join my squad and I'll promise that they won't hurt you." This shocked her. Sakura? Join his team? Pfft. _Never_. She was troubled. If she deserted Konoha, she could be with the love of her life. But this also meant that she would leave poor Naruto alone, her brother in all ways except blood. She straightened up her back, stuffed a dango dumpling in her mouth, and answered. "Tonight. I'll do it." Sasuke was actually surprised because he didn't expect her to say yes. But he wasn't going to take yes as an answer either. He would knock her out, and take her back. Fortunately, he didn't need to resort to Plan B. "Meet me at the bench with your stuff." And with that, he disappeared.

 **Alright! Sakura's on board! WOOOHOOOO!**

 _Stop screaming._

 **Ugh, now we have to deal with** _ **Ms. I-think-Sasuke-likes-me-so-I'll-bear-his-children-and-I'm-so-useful-to-the-team-so-beat-it-b*tches**_ **now.**

… _What?_

 **You know, the red-haired piece of trash.**

Oh. _That's who you were talking about. Yeah. She's annoying. I should've let her die in the Chuunin Exams._

 **Yeah. Too bad we were too stupid back then.** _ ***Sigh***_

Sasuke met up with Team Taka. They set up a camp outside inside the forest. Karin latched onto his arm, Suigetsu sat on his sword (Don't ask me why), and Jugo was talking to some birds. "Listen up. We have a new member. She's coming later tonight. Her name is Sakura, and she's a medic-nin along with ANBU." Karin looked like she was either going to do something bad to Sasuke, or she was going to cry. "Why Sasuke? She probably has nothing to offer," Karin whined. He paid no attention whatsoever to what she was saying, and instead was clenching his eyes in pain. _Mangekyou aftereffects. I might need her soon to fix my eyes. I'm getting blind._

Sakura got bored of waiting. She transformed into a branch and frankly, it wasn't that fun. She ate all of her dumplings- _Damnit! -_ and she was getting tired. She already heard some people getting caught. Sakura just hoped it was Ino who got caught because she wanted her to get exposed. It was getting dark already as the streetlights were turning on and the shops were closing. People were going home. _Wow. It takes 5 hours to play a game of Hide and Seek with these people. It's called, "Using your chakra to sense people out". Not very hard._ Sakura heard a twig snap. _Great. I'm found out._ She saw a head of spiky blond hair which only meant one thing: game over. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! COME OUT!" Ever-so-gracefully, Sakura fell out of her hiding spot. "Ow." Naruto picked her up onto her feet. "Found ya!" Sakura groaned and walked back to the picnic spot. The sky was a blend of oranges, pinks, and navy blues as the great sun set. The cherry blossoms swirled around everybody as a breeze picked up. "Alright, Ino! Tell us your secret because I found you first!" Naruto happily announced. Sakura smirked evilly as Ino suddenly became very shy. "I...I um… gained 4 kilos this past month." Sakura was laughing inwardly so much that she suddenly started to burst out laughing with tears in her eyes, clutching her stomach. Ino fumed as she saw that she became the laughing stock. "Fine. Sakura, tell us how much dango you ate this week." Sakura had no shame in this, whatsoever, and stated the answer with pride. "472 sticks and counting." Everyone stared at her in awe, one must have a severe sweet tooth to accomplish this. Kiba applauded her, Naruto patted her back, and everyone else was in shock. She just grinned childishly at Ino at her failed attempt to expose her. It was dark now, and Sakura noted this. She need to go. "Alright, sorry to ruin the fun but I got to go. See ya!" Sakura hugged Naruto and stuck her tongue out at Ino.

Sakura hurriedly packed basic necessities in her back pack and left. She ran out the door and went in the direction of the bench. She saw Sasuke standing there, and she sprinted. With a smile on her face, she said "Let's go!" Sasuke nodded and zoomed out of Konoha, with Sakura behind. As they were jumping through the trees, Sasuke abruptly stopped. He clenched his eyes; they were burning and blurring. Sakura immediately jumped to his side. "What's wrong?" He barely managed to tell her about his eyes. She laid him down and got to work. His retinas were burned. She directed her chakra to soothe the damaged retinas. Sasuke immediately calmed at this. "This'll do for only a little bit." He silently thanked her, and they continued on their journey.

 **A/N: I made this extra long! Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback in the review section!**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _ ***Sigh***_ **Seriously, I don't even know what came over me. I WASN'T EVEN THAT BUSY! I'll try to make it up to you guys…. Just tell me any suggestions or stuff in the reviews as to the whole plot. Well, that's a good dose of self-loathing today! MOVING ON!**

 **Sasuke: I can't even with you.**

 **Tonkotsu: I know** _ **honey**_ **! (Sarcasm)** _ **And that's**_ exactly _**why I'm adding fluff to this chapter! Also, to top it off, I'm going to make this chapter REALLY long!**_ (Insert diabolical laughter)

 **Sasuke: Wait…WHAT?! No, that's alright, really, I understand! Y'know, school isn't too easy.**

 **Tonkotsu: What do you mean? You got straight A's in everything, *snort*** _ **except positivity, cooperation, and teamwork.**_

 **Sakura: Please, not again! Enough of this** _ **evil**_ **teasing! All standard disclaimers apply! Enjoy *cough and we sincerely apologize cough*!**

Sasuke flew through the trees, with Sakura following closely behind. Honestly, he didn't know what came over him when he asked Sakura to join his team. Sasuke wondered what would happen if she didn't accept. Would Suigetsu or Juugo possibly hurt, or worse, _kill her?_ The answer to that question was lost in his sea of thoughts, and he didn't have a grasp on it. After learning the truth about Konoha, the first thing that popped into his mind was to attack Konoha. So here he was, with Sakura and his team. They were going to attack the Five Kage Summit. It was perfect, because that bastard Danzo was Hokage.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to realize that a squad of ANBU was tailing them. It was to be expected, since Sakura was one herself. She proved useful in these types of situations, because she knew their weaknesses and their attacks. Sasuke shot her a look, and said in monotone, "We have a tail. ANBU. You know their weaknesses?" The look on her face was hard to miss, and her answer was interesting as well.

"Well, yes. They're my squad."

He sighed inwardly, because Uchiha don't sigh out loud, wait no, they don't sigh _in general._ These were just some unspoken rules that the clan had, and Sasuke still doesn't know why they did. They were like: Be really stoic, or, have a huge stick up your ass, or something along the lines of that. The only person with the exception to not follow these rules was his mother. She was like, the sunshine of the clan. She was the only person who _wasn't_ emotionally constipated, but so was his aunt and some girl named Izumi or something. ( **Ha! I couldn't resist! I love them too much!)**

Quickly, he performed a fire jutsu to stall them. "Sakura, hold onto me!" She looked at him, bewildered. "Just do it!" She latched onto him, and shun-shinned to the camp where the team was. They were knocked off balance ( **Hehe** ) and she landed on top of him, with theirs limbs tangled together, _right_ in front of everyone.

She was blushing madly, and the color of her face rivaled Karin's crimson hair. Sakura quickly rolled onto the grass, and she could feel the scrutinizing stares of his team. _Might as well introduce myself._

"Hi… I'm Haruno Sakura…Pleasure to be working with you." Suigetsu shone a toothy grin and pointed to himself. "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu. And I want to collect all Seven Blades from the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Juugo simply smiled. "I'm Juugo. I am here to protect Sasuke, for he is my cage." A little bird chirped in agreement. Karin adjusted her glasses. "I…I'm Karin. And I'm here for other purposes…" Suigetsu whispered in her ear. " _She's just his stalker. And when she's alone with him, she takes her glasses off and pounces on him… It's scary. Oh, and Juugo can snap at any moment other than when he's with animals. He'll kill anyone he sees and only Sasuke can stop these violent urges."_ Sakura nodded, and brilliantly smiled at him. "Thanks!"

Suigetsu started making some weird choking noise and Sakura's medical senses kicked in. "What's wrong?! Do you need CPR?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Suigetsu abruptly stopped and waved his hand away. "No…I'm fine..."

"I'm going to get you water."

"Okay."

Sasuke was just watching this whole exchange, and a little vein popped in his temple. A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy swelled up in his chest. He didn't know why, but he had a need to get her away from Suigetsu and the others.

 **Did someone call me?**

 _Oh no._

 **What do you mean '** _ **Oh no'?**_ **You should be glad. Without me, she wouldn't be here.**

 _I was originally planning to bring her here without you interfering._

 **Really? Interesting…**

Sakura eventually set up a tent. She was up all night. _How would Tsunade react? Would hunter-nins be sent after her? What about Naruto?_

Just then, she saw the sun peak out, shining its bright rays, thus calling all to awake. She trudged out of her tent and headed towards a river or lake of some sort. As she neared the rushing waters of the river, she heard someone giggling.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke…"

She saw a head of bright red… what _was_ that? _Oh no, I think this is what Suigetsu warned me about. I think I should go back now…_

Sakura slowly stepped back, only to snap a twig. The head slowly turned around, emitting a murderous aura. "Who is it?! Show your face!" This voice was completely different. It was in a very serious tone, unlike the giggling and fan-girlish voice before. Sakura nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. "S-s-sorry for um… _interrupting_ you. I'll just head on back now…" She was very sure that she was going to get murdered. Karin readjusted her glasses. Clearing her throat, she said, "It's fine. I wasn't doing anything _important,"_ She said in a clipped tone. _Suurrrrrrrreeee, and I wasn't hearing any rabid fangirling…_

"Oh well… Thanks! I was just going to wash up before we headed out."

Karin simply nodded in approval.

Sakura walked back to the camp with Karin walking behind her. The air between them was rather stiff. Karin, sensing this, tried to make some small talk. "So, why are you here?" Sakura immediately tensed.

"Well, we were… _friends_ from some time ago. Acquainted. He asked me to join as the medic and as the person with info on Konoha, though I doubt that's why. 'Cuz I hear that you're the medic, so why would he need me if he can easily interrogate someone for the info he needs using the sharingan?"

"Good point." Karin was growing increasingly suspicious of Sakura's role on the team. Why was it hard for her to say the word 'friend'? She inwardly gasped. Was she… _**Sasuke's EX?!**_ _NO WAY! DID HE WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HER?! SHE NEEDED ANSWERS!_

Sakura stopped and Karin snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into her. "We're here."

Karin suddenly distrusted Sakura. She was her rival for Sasuke's love. ( **Reminds you of someone? I thought so!** )

She went to her tent to go pack her things. Of course, she took Sasuke's torn up clothes. Who in their right mind _wouldn't?_

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. "Come." She stared at him, it was as if her eyes were asking why. He simply started walking, and she followed. "The main reason why I brought you here is because you are the 'prized' apprentice of the fifth Hokage. You also have the _Byakugou_ seal, or the seal of 100 healings. ( **Just imagine, okay! I had to.** )That would prove useful in the case if one of us is severely injured, including our other medic. You also have an arsenal of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu." Sakura was blushing, she was so flattered! How did he even _know_ that stuff? She only had a few secret genjutsu, and rarely used it. How did he know? Sakura was racking her brain for answers.

 _I didn't even use it that much. And I never sensed him around. So how'd he know?_

 **If I wasn't mistaken I'd say he's obsessed.**

 _Well, you're always mistaken, so he's not obsessed. I guess he knows a lot about his comrades if he's gonna recruit them._

**Denial, honey! DEE-NII-AAL.**

 _Sureeee…._

Sasuke was satisfied with his answer. She was blushing from flattery, which for some reason made him smug inside. "Let's get going."

"Tell me, where are we going again?" Karin's excessive complaining was starting to get on everyone's nerves. "We're scouting out the area for Danzo." Suigetsu replied, with a look of dread on his face. _It's getting really cold. And I'm thirsty. When are we stopping?_ He felt that, he too, couldn't go on.Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, the Five Kage summit is being held in the Land of Iron, so Danzo should be there with the other Kage. That explains why it's getting so cold." Suigetsu was content with her answer. Sasuke kept his eyes straight. After Itachi dead, he was going to right this wrong that tore his clan apart. Killing Danzo was top priority, so he'll try to avoid as many distractions as possible. Sharingan activated, he awaited for the best to come.

Pretty soon, flurries coated them as snow enveloped all the buildings around them. A huge structured dwarfed everything around it. The sky, colored a soft grey, shedding tears of flurries. Lines of samurai surround entrances. Figures with powerful chakra enter. One of them, Danzo, wearing the "Fire" headdress. Sasuke spat out, "There he is."

The group had a successful infiltration. Karin sensed out the other shinobi. Sakura inwardly gulped. She knew that this was going to be hard. All Five Kage in one place? Not the best place to be when you're labeled a rogue. The more she thought about it, the more monotone her life was. The same, dull, missions. Faces pitying her for her life. Even her closest friends knew she was different. Ever since Sasuke left and Naruto came back in a devastated state, something in her faded away. She couldn't genuinely smile or laugh as easily any more. She decided it was just a phase, so she drowned herself in her work. Thus, becoming an ANBU captain. That's when it hit her. Being a rogue felt _exhilarating._ No more loyalties, attachments, everything is just by will. Sakura thought she won't be coming back anytime soon.

Sakura was terrified. He was on the brink of death, yet he was cloaked in the purple Susano'o. He barely had any chakra left, and she wasn't there to heal him. Sasuke had blood trickling down his left eye, with blood slowly coming out of his mouth, too. No, she was fighting off some samurai. Sakura didn't even care if any of them died. She needed to get to Sasuke. She took out a katana she found and sliced her way through the crowd. _Screw morals, this is a matter of life or death._ "Sasuke!" He shot an arrow from the Susano'o, now the ceiling was starting to collapse. She reached out to him in a desperate attempt to save herself, but she was too far. A Susano'o hand caught her. Madara appeared before them. He looked at her. "You're a medic." The question was more of a statement. At a loss for words, she simply nodded. He could tell by the purple diamond on her forehead. Using Kamui, he transported them to a different dimension. "Heal him." He left shortly after he issued the order.

Sakura let her chakra roam through his body, searching for damage. She was terrified yet amazed that he wasn't dead yet. Sasuke had such fatal injuries, including a pierced lung, broken ribs, chakra exhaustion, and his eyesight wasn't any better either. All of a sudden he started coughing up blood. Sakura had no choice, his condition was not getting better. She let her seal on her forehead unravel. A surge of healing chakra was pumped into him, as she slowly mended his bones together. She then started on his lungs. After clearing that, she worked on minor injuries. Sakura felt drained second after second, but she didn't stop. No, she wouldn't let him die like so many failed patients. No, she was going to stand by him and support him through and through. Finally, he regained consciousness. She fell back, panting from the chakra loss she used to heal him. Her seal receded. Sasuke looked around. "Where are we?" Sakura blinked. "You shouldn't be walking. Rest. I just healed you." She simplified her talking, she was too tired. "You didn't answer my question." Sakura sighed. "Guy with mask. Took us here. Told me to heal you." Sasuke knew exactly who she was talking about. Madara. _I guess he wanted me to recover before I kill Danzo. But, just how roughed up did I get?_ He took in account Sakura's exhausted state. She was trying her best not to look tired, but it was hard to believe when she couldn't even make full sentences and was panting. He guessed she used the seal on her forehead to help. Aside from that, he felt a renewed strength. Like a clean slate. Full chakra, not a scratch or bruise on him. It was like he came from that battle unscathed. Looking at her though, was a different story. It bothered him that she go as far as nearly using up all her chakra to help him. Didn't she care about herself? Sasuke realized something then. It was because _she still loved him._ She would dive headfirst into something as bad as this if it meant she could be there for him.

Sakura felt like she was on the brink of fainting. Next thing she knew, everything was all black.

Sakura woke up. Her head was pounding, and her body ached. She sat up. Sasuke was still there. "You passed out." It was more of an act of pointing out the obvious rather than a statement. "I know." Shortly after she confirmed his earlier statement, a swirling vortex appeared, and soon enough, Madara ( **Actually, should I say Obito? I don't know. Oh, and sorry for the spoiler** ) appeared again. "It's time. He is here." Sasuke nodded, and Sakura slowly stood up, suddenly distrusted this man. His ominous chakra and enigmatic nature of speaking didn't play well with her. They were shoved out, and took a minute to adjust to the sudden bright light. It was midday, and they were on a bridge. Sure enough, there was Danzo and his two guards. Sakura had enough chakra to fight them, and she knew exactly who these two ANBU were. Foo and Torune. One from the Yamanaka clan, and the other from the Aburame clan. Both have amazing chemistry together, so it wouldn't be easy to defeat them. But, it seems like the masked man already was taking care of them. He probably noticed her low chakra levels. Sakura stood there, as she watched the hateful exchange between Sasuke and Danzo. As each painful minute passed, she noticed something. Every time Sasuke "killed" Danzo, one of the sharingan eyes on his arm closed. "Sasuke! Every time you kill him, one of his eyes close!" Sasuke spared her a glance and slightly inclined his head to let her know he heard her. Danzo squinted at her. She got a bad feeling. He shun-shinned to behind her. Sakura didn't have enough reaction time to escape out of his hold. "Move and she dies." Sakura was at a loss for words. Was she really gonna go like this? Sakura smiled. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. Go ahead." She recognized those hand seals. Chidori stream. He was going to chidori through her to Danzo. Smart move. "No matter what, Sasuke-kun, I will always be there for you. Never forget that I love you." Sasuke looked hesitant, but then he shot through her, getting Danzo. Immense pain surged through her as she coughed up blood. A bloody smile directed towards Sasuke before she fell. A loud thump resounded throughout the bridge. Sasuke shun-shinned to her. He held her, careful not to touch the gaping hole in her torso. Blank eyes met clouded eyes. He was blanking. What had he done? He can't live like this. "Sasuke…kun." He realized he didn't want to lose anyone important to him again. Without her, no one was there to love him. "I'm sorry." The words came out of his mouth. She just smiled. Sakura knew that she was going to die some point or another, with the dangerous lifestyle she lived. Sakura was satisfied with her life. Even if she didn't particularly enjoy her time in the village, she had so many friends. Naruto, Ino, Sai, and so many more. "Don't…be. I told…you. I will al…ways be with you. Don't…worry. You…have so many…people who lo…ve you and…care about you. Your…team, Naruto, your…late brother…and family. Never…forget them." She shone him a brilliant smile. "Can't you heal yourself? You have the _Byakugou_ seal. You can heal yourself, right?" She shook her head.

"My body…can heal minor…injuries. That's… why I can speak to you...But this…I can't…Not enough…chakra. I used…it all for you." She started coughing up blood. Sakura held her hand to her mouth. Blood spilled everywhere. The pain felt worse. "I don't have…a lot of… time. Sasuke-kun… Please don't hate…yourself. It's okay…Because…I love you." She cupped his cheek, her hand covered in blood. Her once viridian, bright eyes, faded into a dull forest green. Sasuke was beyond scared. She was telling him all of these things. Everything that he missed. Sasuke was looking for someone to help her. No one. "Sasuke…kun. Don't look…for anyone. Just…leave me…But before…you do, I…have one request."

"Tell me."

"Don't…fight Naruto. You'll…kill him. Or…he'll kill you. Then…there'll be…no more… of the Uchiha name."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. How did she know these things? He didn't know.

"Also…tell Naruto that he'll…be an amazing…Hokage and that…I'll always be there"

Sasuke doubted that he'll be able to deliver the message. He probably won't see him until a while. She hissed in pain. "It's time. I… will always…love you." She smiled, and then going into a coughing fit. Blood was everywhere. She planted a kiss on his cheek, smiled, and then coughed again. Why prolong what is going to come? Death was at her door, yet it only was creeping in. Sasuke was getting desperate. He never meant for her to die. He just wanted her by his side. He just wanted _her._ That's when it dawned on him.

 _He loved her._ He forgot how it felt how to love someone. He forgot how it felt like to be genuinely loved by someone. And now, it was too late. Nothing he could do to help her. Sasuke felt her body go cold. She fell limp in his arms.

 _She was dead._

A single tear spilled out. It fell on her cold, bloodied porcelain face. Even in death, she was beautiful. It started to rain. Soon enough, it was pouring. He stood there staring at the grey clouds. Blood staining his clothes, _Sakura's blood._ What is going to do now? When he first saw her, he could tell she was miserable. The village, the village, the village, the village. Nothing but misery and despair there. That's right, misery and despair. He's going to change that. Yes, he's going to become Hokage. It was decided.

All he had to do was take care of Naruto, and he'd do it in Sakura's name.

Naruto quickly jumped through the trees. It's been almost a month since Sakura was confirmed as a rogue. Why, why would she leave?! He racked his brain for answers. Indeed, for some time she was miserable. She lost a patient, and Sasuke recently attempted to kill Naruto. But, would she leave by force. And then, he was shocked along with Kakashi and Yamato when they heard the truth from the masked man known as "Madara". Sakura was with Sasuke, and they attacked the Gokage summit. They set out. As they arrived at the bridge, all he could think about was Sasuke and Sakura. Were they okay? He would need to take them home. Naruto thought about how happy and glad he would feel when he would see Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto sped ahead of everyone in the search team, and crossed the bridge. It was when he saw he body, with a gaping hole, covered in blood with a smile that he stopped. This must be some joke she was playing. A nervous smile on his face, he knelt down. "Sakura, now's not the time to play games." He was getting anxious. "Sakura? Sakura, wake up. Sakura? Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA! _PLEASE STOP. JUST COME BACK, please."_ A choked sob came out of him. But then, he heard that only Sasuke and Sakura came to kill Danzo. Yet, there was a wreath of flowers strung across a bloodied sword, issued by Konoha. The sword was stuck into the ground. The wreath was made of cherry blossoms, dandelions, and daisies. _It was her sword. Sasuke left it there._ And then it hit him. He saw the same hole in Danzo's corpse. It only took a minute to figure everything out. _Did Sasuke kill her?_ Rage and confusion coursed through his veins. Before he could go any further, Kakashi arrived. Naruto sensed another presence. He went under the bridge, and there was Sasuke exiting through a vortex with Madara. "Sasuke!" He turned and stepped out. Sasuke plastered on an evil smirk. "Naruto." Naruto was startled at the sight. His left eye was bleeding, and blood was _everywhere_ on his clothes. "I know the truth about Itachi." Blank eyes met his. He started laughing. It wasn't even humorous. It was full of pain, rage, and hatred. " _You_ know the truth?" Then, his face changed. It was cold, so cold and filled with hatred. "You know _nothing_ about him." He spat out. He immediately activated Susano'o. "Don't ever talk about him again." Naruto immediately made a rasengan. Kakashi held him back. "Don't. Look at him, he's not himself." Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi? Is that you? You know, I'm just about _itching_ to kill you." ( **Please don't sue me! I don't even think that's the actual line. But to be safe, I'm telling you guys that I don't own that line.** ) Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his sharingan. "You have no right to that eye! I'll take it from your corpse if I have to." Kakashi paid no heed to what Sasuke was saying. They charged after each other. He stuck out an arm to crush him but Kakashi jumped out of the way. He threw a paper bomb at him, but the shield of Susano'o protected him. And then, all of a sudden, he screamed out in pain. His eyes were burning. He was blind, he couldn't see. Madara noticed and knew if Sasuke continued like this he would be dead. Madara shun-shinned to Kakashi. "You're not going anywhere."

Naruto had a rasengan in his right hand, and Sasuke had a chidori in his left. They charged at each other. As soon as both collided, they were transported to another dimension. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. "So, did you kill Sakura-chan?" Naruto needed to know, if this bastard was worth saving or not. A million of emotions flashed through Sasuke's eyes. Naruto only saw the main ones; regret, pain, hatred, and suffering. But why regret? "Yes." It was that one word that changed everything. "She told me that, if we fight, there are only two possible endings. One is that I win and you die, and the other one is that you win and I die. Her last request to me was to stop fighting you. Sakura wanted us to live." Naruto's eyes widened, as he realized that Sasuke didn't want to kill her. He never hated her. Naruto was speechless. "I," He looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes, "I never meant to kill her." He was astonished. "Couldn't she heal herself? She's the best medic in the world after Tsunade." Sasuke's eyes were blank, but there was so much inner turmoil within him. "She said she couldn't. Earlier, she used almost all of her chakra healing me. She didn't have enough to save herself." There was a pregnant pause. They were both silent. Naruto was filled with rage. "Why didn't you protect her, bastard?! She loved you so much, and you couldn't do so much as protect her?! What type of person are you?! ARE YOU EVEN _HUMAN?!_ " Naruto was so mad he didn't even realize that a single tear went down Sasuke's face. Naruto broke off from his rant and saw Sasuke's tear. "I…I'm sorry." Naruto was so bewildered. He didn't believe it. _This isn't real, no it's not. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. Sakura-chan is at home, and Sasuke's not crying. No, he didn't kill her._ Naruto couldn't stop the tears from coming out. There wasn't a point anymore. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. "I…I loved her." Sasuke was startled. He didn't know what was in him to say that. Naruto looked at him. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to say that-"

"Sakura gave me a message for you."

Naruto shut his mouth and stared at him.

"She said that you'll be an amazing Hokage. She said she'll always be with you."

Naruto was crying. _Why did she have to die?_ It was at that moment when they saw Sakura. She ran over and smiled, laughing. "What's wrong you guys? Don't be so sad." Naruto was astonished. "S-Sakura-chan? Is that you?" She smiled and nodded. He ran over and hugged her. She was crying. "Don't be sad. It hurts me to see you guys like this. Smile, live, and be free." She looked over to see Sasuke. She let go of Naruto and walked over to Sasuke.

"Forgive me."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Don't hate yourself for it. I was going to die anyways." She leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sakura started to fade away.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Don't leave!"

"I have to. Tell Kakashi-sensei I said thank you for being like a father to me. Tell Tsunade that I thank her too, and to not drink so much. And don't ever forget, that I will always love you both." She reached her hands out to cup their faces. She kissed them on their foreheads and was gone.

Naruto and Sasuke were back in the real world. They got up, slowly, and walked together, and they felt that Sakura too, was walking behind them.

THE END

 **A/N: Okay okay, so that was sad and unexpected. I hope you guys liked it and I might write an epilogue.** **Tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Tonkotsu-chan**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: So… a rather tragic ending to the story. BUT! I made this epilogue in case you guys still want some more from this story. So, go ahead and enjoy!**

 **Sasuke: What the heck man! What'd you do that for?!**

 **Tonkotsu: Sorry, I was feeling a bit emo. Ha.**

 **Sakura: A little? You KILLED me!**

 **Tonkotsu: Yeah… sorry about that. Well I don't own Naruto, or else we'd all know I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.**

* * *

Sasuke stared out his window. _It's been 4 years…_ Sasuke was traveling around the world, searching for a way to atone for all his wrongdoings. Once every year since Sakura died, he would stay in Konoha for two days to visit her grave. He leaves a crown of cherry blossoms, daises, and dandelions like he did four years ago on her sword. He'd check in on Naruto, seeing that he's Hokage with his wife Hinata. He even has a little brat that looks just like him. Today he was going to visit her again, telling her all he's done.

Sasuke likes to come at night, when no one's there to interrupt him speaking to her. Sometimes he'll catch Kakashi or someone else walking back from her grave. He walked over to her grave, surrounded by flowers, letters, and such.

"I'm back." He said those two words, and he ( **Yup I'm doing it again** ) felt a presence behind him. Immediately he unsheathed his sword, sharingan activated. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he saw Sakura standing. She was wearing a flowing white dress, her hair waist length. Her emerald eyes twinkled with pure delight. She was absolutely glowing.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. I've been waiting." She smiled at him, and hugged him. "You know, it was a real pleasure meeting your family. You have a great brother. We're all always watching." It took a bit before it all clicked. "Wait, my _family_?" She nodded. "You take more after your mother." Sasuke remembered when everyone who knew his mother said that. "How've you been? I hope you're happy, traveling and all. How's Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. "The same dobe. Can't believe he's Hokage. The dobe has a family. Hinata and a little brat that looks just like him." Sakura's eyes lit up. "He's Hokage?! Oh my, I'm so happy! Even a family? I'm so sorry I can't be here to see this with you guys." Sasuke shook his head. "It's not your fault." Sakura continued. "Wow, so he's married to Hinata? I've always felt that they were meant for each other." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, even I noticed. The idiot's pretty dense."

Sakura sighed. "Some things never change." They both sighed. "Well I don't have much time left, Sasuke-kun. Your family has a message for you," she handed him a scroll. "Read it afterwards. I have another request for you, Sasuke-kun. Please, don't ever feel guilty. You don't need that in your life. Live! And please, don't let the Uchiha line end here. Have a family, and remember when you're playing with your children, that I'll be there watching. Don't forget about me, but move on. And tell Naruto that I'm so proud of him, that he was able to achieve his lifelong dream. Tell him to visit me more often. I know that be Hokage is taxing, _trust me_ , but it does get awful lonely without you guys. I do want to meet his new family! Tell Kakashi-sensei that I've always wanted to thank him for being the great sensei that he is. And to stop reading those toxic books!" Sasuke nodded.

"I will."

She soon started to fade. ( **Kind of like the reanimation jutsu.** ) "It has been great seeing you again. I hope I can visit sometime in the future." Sasuke nodded. "Me too." She hugged him once again.

"Never forget that I will always love you."

And just like that, she was gone.

Her words stayed in his head, and for once, he felt like he can reciprocate as well.

* * *

Sasuke headed on home, with the scroll in one hand ( **Well, the only hand** ). He walked into his apartment, and sat on his bed. Slowly, he unrolled the scroll.

Inside it read:

 _Dear my beloved ototou,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means that Sakura has delivered this to you. You truly_

 _have lived up to the Uchiha name. I am proud to call you my brother. You have surpassed me_

 _in all ways possible. You are loved by all of us, and we always watch over you. Although it is_

 _unfortunate that we are no longer alive with you, we are still very happy and at peace. Even if_

 _times get hard, you have pushed through. Sasuke, you have grown into a wonderful man._

 _Your friend, Sakura, tells me stories about your days as a genin team together. I am content_

 _that you are surrounded by wonderful friends; people you can trust and will always be there._

 _This concludes my letter to you, younger brother. I love you always._

 _Signed,_

 _Itachi_

Sasuke further unraveled the scroll. There were more letters.

 _Dear my wonderful son,_

 _My oh my, you have grown so much! I am so happy to see you healthy, with all of your friends and as you travel throughout the world. Sakura is such a sweet girl! You are lucky to have someone like her to love you. I'm sure you two would have been very happy together. Words cannot express how proud I am of you. Even though you strayed a bit from the path, you got back and kept going. I still remember holding you as a baby, you were so small back then. Your brother, even though it may not look like it with his façade and all, adores you. I feel like when Sakura and Itachi talk to each other, they both_ gush _over you. It makes me laugh a lot. Well, dear, I have to go now that Sakura is almost leaving. I love you so much._

 _Your mother,_

 _Mikoto_

Sasuke was surprised to see that even his stubborn father wrote him a rather brief letter, but it was all he needed.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I know that earlier when I was alive, I never showed any signs of acknowledgement towards you, and now I deeply regret it. I was too caught up in clan business that I failed to support you as a father. I failed to see the wonderful boy you were. But as I watch over you, I am filled with pride knowing that you are my son. I love you._

 _Fugaku_

Sasuke expected to see no more, but there was one last letter.

 _Sasu-cakes,_ (He scoffed at this nickname)

 _I never expected to see my baby cousin grow up to be so big. I have a feeling that you're still mad at me for stealing baby cousin number two (Itachi) from you. It's okay, I don't need your forgiveness. Your teammate is quite an interesting person if I do say so myself. One, she has pink hair, two, insane superhuman strength paired with a quick temper, and_ **three** , _she's a medic-nin. Quite the package you got there, Sasuke? Don't worry, she's just a friend to me (I was testing you there.) as I am to her. Still I'm proud of you. Love ya!_

 _Your big (and favorite) cousin,_

 _Shisui_

He wanted to scoff. Shisui never failed to surprise him.

But at once, he felt at peace, knowing that his loved ones are always watching him.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Honestly, I just love Shisui too much and I couldn't resist putting him in there. I hope no one was too OC, especially Sasuke. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did!**


End file.
